The Lightning Strike
by OvercookedNoodles
Summary: USUK. Cardverse AU. After his father died, Prince Alfred was the rightful heir of the throne. that is, until his tyrant uncle takes over. Now, Alfred must find a Queen and win back his throne.
1. Prolouge

The Lightning Strike

A USUK cardverse AU

Prologue

"Mommy, this can't be happening," Matthew said grimly as he lay his head down upon his mother's bed. Queen Libertaus was dying a slow and agonizing death and the successor of the throne was not a favorable one. Her two sons, Matthew and Alfred, both 9, had been by her bedside for the past 5 days now. And although she did look fine in those 5 days, now she did not. Her once beautiful copper locks were now stringy and flat. Her once cherubic face was now worn out, pale, and sickly. Those memorizing sapphire eyes that one could easily mistake for jewels were now swollen and sunken in, with heavy lines and dark spots underneath. She was gravely ill and on the verge of death. But despite the unbearable pain and suffering, she still managed to stay strong and put on a smile for her boys. Alfred would be the successor once he turned 16, for he was 2 months older than his brother and the actual blood son of King Samuel. King Samuel, their father, had died in battle when Alfred was only two. He knew that someday his boy would be a great ruler of the Spades kingdom.

"Boys, I just want you to know something," she croaked. "I have faith in you two. Alfred, please watch over your brother once I'm gone. Can you handle that?" He nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry, baby. We'll see each other again someday. Until then, I'll be watching out for you in heaven."

She touched his face so gently and he took her hand, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you two. You make me so proud."

Then she was gone.

And with that came the next 7 years of hell for the Spades Kingdom under King Typhon.

This is the tale of The King and Queen of the Spade Kingdom and how they took back the throne.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1:

What If the Storm Ends?

(Ch. 1)

1 YEAR LATER

Alfred wait up, you idiot!", Arthur called, lagging behind. Him, Alfred, and their friend Yao had been playing in the courtyard all day long now, and Arthur was slowing down. Arthur Kirkland, Alfred's best friend and the son of very good friends of the Jones-Williams family, had not been the most athletic. Yao Wang, Arthur and Alfred's other best friend and son of Jones-Williams and Kirkland families friend, wasn't either, but at least he could keep up with Alfred. Alfred had always been a very powerful and athletic kid. The three had been best friends ever since they were little, since their parents all knew each other and so they kind of grew up together. Alfred and Arthur had hit it off right from the start, when they were only 3 years old, when Alfred pushed Arthur a mud puddle during recess in preschool because he thought that his eyebrows were too big. They had had a squabble after that, but after their teacher made them make-up, they became fast friends and had be inseparable since. Yao was also in their preschool class, but he and Alfred became friends a little while the incident that brought Alfred and Arthur together. All three boys had come from royalty in the kingdom. Alfred's parents obviously being the King and Queen; Arthur's parents were the Duke and Duchess; Yao's parents were the Count and Countess. They had all grown up in the kingdom together, playing and laughing and maturing. They had become like brothers and the kingdom was in high favor of their friendship, for a long lasting friendship that passed down from generation to generation meant a strong monarchy with reliable allies. It was destiny for them to be friends, but the kingdom hadn't seen a friendship quite like this before between the heirs.

Alfred turned on a dime and sprinted at Arthur, jumping on him and making him collapse.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?"

"Because it's fun!"

"Well, be more careful, you git!"

Yao and Alfred laughed, while Arthur just grumbled and pushed Alfred off of him.

"Boys, it's time to come in!", one of the maidens called.

"Aww, but we just got out here!", Alfred whined.

She had a solemn look on her face.

"Your uncle demands it," she said grimly.

Alfred gritted his teeth. That sorry son of a bitch. Uncle Typhon, (Samuel's younger brother) now King Typhon, was currently raising a tyranny and he let nothing stand in his way. Alfred feared for the safety of him and his brother, for the throne would be rightfully passed on to Alfred once he turned 16. He was now 10 and he had been watching his back since the second his mother died. He had no way of knowing if and when he was going to strike. After all, _he let __**nothing**__ stand in his way_.

Alfred and his friends trudged inside.

"He'd like to see you", the maiden called.

Alfred rolled his eyes. Of _course_ he did. He _always _wanted to see Alfred. For reasons, god only knows. But Alfred could always tell that he was up to no good, even in his innocent youth. He sulked down the long corridor adorned with years of royal tapestry and intricate decorations. He always admired this hallway. It was what was at the end that he detested. When he finally got up to the door, he paused for a minute before knocking. Typhon _loathed_ people who didn't knock, and the unlucky ones who didn't felt the wrath of him, which was the last thing Alfred needed today.

"Yyyyessss?", came a sly voice from inside. Alfred shuddered at the disdainful tone. It made his blood boil.

"You wanted to see me?" Alfred replied coolly, using all of his strength to not go ape shit.

"Aaaah, yes. My favorite nephew."

He clenched his teeth. _GOD_, did he _hate_ that saying.

He braced himself for the worst and opened the doors, to a lounging Typhon on his big bed. He was polishing off a whole chicken like a complete slob. (Typical Typhon). He went up to his uncle and stared at him in disgust.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, Alfred don't be that way! Can't a uncle have some genuine time with his favorite nephew?"

He patted a seat on the bed and Alfred obediently went over and sat down next to him.

Typhin was a cruel and heartless man. As soon as Libertus died, he arrived in the Spades Kingdom, he put on a grieving act over the Queen and began to quietly take reign. Although, by the third week of being in power, people could see right through him. He didn't care though. He just kept on ruling with an iron fist and showed no mercy. He was a cruel man, and he was extremely hated. No one dared to go against him though, because his methods were most unjust and cruel. It was only a matter of time though, before somebody snapped.

"So, how _is_ my little Alfred doing today?", he asked all too familiar-like.

Alfred crossed his arms and scowled. "Fine", he grumbled. He was _defiantly_ not in the mood to put up with his uncle's bullshit today. Hell, he was _never_ in the mood to put up with his bullshit.

"Aaaahhh, that's good to hear.", he purred as he started to stroke Alfred's hair, as if he were Alfred's own mother. Alfred pushed his hand away, annoyed.

"I'm leaving", Alfred growled as he stood up to leave. But Typhon grabbed his wrist before he could do anything.

"Wait.", he said.

Alfred turned his head and gave him a look.

"What?"

"I called you in because it's time for dinner!", he said, a bit too friendly.

"Fine. Whatever.", he mumbled as he slouched out, grumbling to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

(Ch. 2)

After dinner, Alfred snuck away from his uncle to meet up with Arthur. They usually did, right after supper. Alfred found him crouched by the weeping willow next to the pond, drawing in the dirt with a stick.

"Hey, Artie."

Arthur sat up and brushed off his cloak, which was sprinkled in dirt.

"Hello, Alfred. How did it go with your uncle?"

"Err, can we not talk about that?", he grimaced.

"Oh, y-yes. Sorry."

"Ah, it's okay. Wanna walk with me?"

"I'd be delighted to."

The two walked down the winding path, leading them through the array of florid perennials, and lavish greenery. The Spades Kingdom was quite famous for its leading botany knowledge. Many people traveled from all over just to see the beautiful masterpieces.

After a while, Arthur noticed that Alfred wasn't his usual talkative self.

"What's wrong, mate?", he asked.

Alfred took a stopped, took a deep sigh, and faced Arthur.

"Everything.", he finally said.

"Well, let's start from then top, shall we?"

Arthur was always the better one at giving advice. Alfred ALWAYS turned to him when he needed a word of advice.

"It's my uncle. I mean, he's been acting more suspicious."

"Hasn't he _always_ been that way?"

"Yes, but he's appearing to act more and more suspicious nowadays. He has been calling me more often just to 'check up', he's becoming more strict, and I can't help but notice the sideways glares I get from him every so often. This is all probably because my birthday is coming up."

"Oh. So, what are you going to do about it?"

A concerned look flashed upon Alfred's face.

"No, let's just wait a while. But I'll need your help as well as Yao's if he does pulls any stunts."

"We won't let you down, sir."


	4. Chapter 3

(Ch. 3)

6 YEARS LATER

It all went down on Alfred's 16th birthday.

Everyone was celebrating, even Typhon was elicit, but, for a much different reason.

The day started out with a bang. Alfred awoke to commotion and anticipation. Everyone around the palace was trying to get everything prepared for the day's jubilations. Today was the day that he was to take the throne and the rightful name as King of the Spades Kingdom. He had been waiting for this moment for his entire life and so had everyone else. Everyone was so sick of Typhon's tyrant rule and they needed a change. Alfred had great plans for the kingdom and he had been planning them since he was 14. He had everything he needed except for one thing.

A Queen.

No kingdom is complete without a Queen. Every King must have a Queen.

Even if the Queen is male, he still must be present. The Queen's role is imperative to The King's reign and the kingdom's well being.

But Alfred had bigger fish to fry. Although he gave dating a shot, he never really found _the one_.

Except for one person.

Yet Alfred was convinced that that person did not like him in that way, so he just shrugged off the idea at asking.

Alfred wasn't one for arranged marriages, so he made it quite clear that he would take his time in finding the right one. Even though his heart already had.

And so, here Alfred was, getting all primped up and prodded for the biggest day of his life. And honestly, he couldn't sit still. The first thing for the day was his induction and crowing, then the celebration and all day partying and festivities that usually went on for about 5 days. He was having major butterflies. What would the kingdom think? He was an optimistic, high-maintenance, wild child who had good intentions and always wanted the best. He always put others before him and he always humbled himself when it came to interacting with the kingdom dwellers.

After a rushed breakfast and quick check-over, it was time for the induction ceremony. The crowd was cheering outside of Alfred's window. He peeked through the window and gulped. That was a _lot _of people. He began to shake and the butterflies got even more intense. No biggy. All he had to do was accept the throne, be crowned…and then give a speech. HOL-Y _SHIT_. His pompous new clothes were too tight and itchy and were defiantly not helping. They made him even more sweaty than he already was. He paced his room and dabbed at his head with a handkerchief. Deep breaths, he tld himself. Just take deep breaths. He was abruptly shaken from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door, which made him jump back.

"Can I come it?", said the muffled voice from, behind the door. It was Arthur. Alfred's heart immediately raced. Yes, Arthur was _the one. _There had been times where Alfred just stopped and gazed out the window, daydreaming about what it would be like to be with Arthur. He would often wake up from an erotic dream where he and Arthur would be doing naughty things together. Alfred was scared. He didn't want to tell Arthur in fear of losing a friend. Arthur probably didn't feel the same way about him, he thought. But oh was Alfred wrong. While Alfred dreamed about Arthur, Arthur did the same about Alfred. He was crazy for him. He too would daydream and have erotic dreams, and he would spend countless nights in his chambers agonizing over the fact that Alfred might not love him back. He would toss and turn and pull at his hair until he grew tired and succumbed, to which he would fall under and dream of those fervid dreams. The two boys were set in thinking that the other just did not like them back they way they did for the other.

"Y-yes", Alfred croaked. He adjusted his cape so he would look a bit more put together.

The door opened slowly and Arthur stepped in. he was all dressed up for the occasion and he was looking _very_ handsome. Alfred began to sweat even more. What Arthur had opened the door to was also a very handsome Alfred. He looked absolutely august in his finest. They both gulped.

They stood there for a second, just admiring each other, not knowing what was going on or why they were even there, until Arthur finally snapped out of it and said, "Good luck. And happy birthday."

He gave Alfred and warm smile, trying not to show _too much _emotion. Alfred cleared his throat.

"Uh, thanks." He tried to smile back.

"Um, Arthur, there's something I need to tell you."

"Y-yes, Alfred?"

"I-"

He was cut off by the sound of blaring trumpets, which were declaring that he needed to get outside to the platform _pronto_.

"Go get 'em…and don't mess up, git!"

Aahh, it was nice to see the good ol' Arthur again.

"Thanks man. I'll do my best. See ya right after at the ceremony?"

"Sure," he huffed, before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Alfred sighed in relief. Seeing Arthur made all the difference. He turned and headed out the door with confidence.

Little did he know that everything he knew was about to change. Forever.

The platform was _massive. _Ithad been used for centuries, for these types of things.

Alfred stood behind the thick curtain, waiting for Arthur's mom, the duchess, to give her speech. He was so antsy, he could die. Finally, she called his name and strode onto the stage, the crowd going absolutely nuts. He felt a huge grin grow on his face. He waved and brew kisses as he walked out into the adoring crowd, eating up the attention. But just as he was about to step onto the podium, an arrow flew by his head so quickly that he would have missed it. Everyone gasped and looked around to see who it was. Nit a second later did the archer come forward. Typhon.

"I should have known," Alfred growled.

The guards tried to get him, but he was defended by his own. He was standing not that far back from the back of the crowd.

"Aahahaha, Alfred Alfred ALFRED! Did you _honestly _believe that you were going to get the throne _all_ to _yourself_?", he asked in a condescending voice.

"YES! It's _my_ throne and you have no right to take it!"

"Aahh, still so young. Let's see how string you _really _are."

By that, he and his guards, which actually turned out to be a whole army charged towards Alfred, killing anyone who got in their way. Thankfully, the army was on standby and intercepted. Alfred watched in horror, and was too shocked to move until he felt arms lift him up and plop hi down on a horse that was already in motion. It was Matthew.

"Matt! What's going on? Where are we going?"

"I really shouldn't need to answer that first question, but I'll answer the second part. We're going to the Diamond Kingdom, but we have to go separate. Here," he said, riding up to Alfred's horse, Athene. "I already threw some stuff together for you for the journey. I'll take the longer way, but that means that you'll have to go through the Jacks desert. It'll be shorter, but it'll be much more grueling. Can you handle it?"

"Yes, but what about our people."

"Al, they're strong. They can fend for themselves for a while. We need to get _you _out of danger first, so it the kingdom won't collapse if you are killed… unless you happen to have a son that we don't know about."

Alfred shook his head and got on the horse and began to follow his brother.

"Right, so I guess I'll meet you there?", he asked.

"Yep. Stay safe, big bro."

And with that, they took off down their separate paths, not knowing if they would really see each


End file.
